


I won't say I missed you

by Chayah2Ella



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chayah2Ella/pseuds/Chayah2Ella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin loves traveling, and he does it a lot.<br/>Gavin also loves his lovely boyfriend of two years.<br/>Sometimes the two can't be mutually exclusive and he finds himself deciding to do something that three years ago he would have never believed he'd do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't say I missed you

It was pretty fair to say Gavin travelled a lot. Sure, some of that was with Achievement Hunter, but add in compulsory visa trips, family visiting and slow mo guys traveling and he probably spent around half the year away from home now.

America was his home, there was no denying that. Sure he had family back in England but here he had his own special kind of family, the family that he got to choose.

And he loves them. He really does.

It wasn’t that Gavin didn’t enjoy traveling, he liked to think himself pretty good at it too, it was that he got homesick if he was away too long. He would miss Geoff’s cooking, he missed Jack’s hugs, he missed going for bevs with Michael. It was never too bad, just the little things, always the little things.

Unless there was one big thing.

 

“You skyped last night.”

“Jack I know that, it’s just not the same as having him here…” Ryan muttered down the phone. He had taken a break from pacing back and forth across his living room, the house feeling too empty with just him in. Jack, being Jack, knew Ryan would be worrying, and had called the other in hopes of distracting him.

“Gavin travels a lot-”

 “I know that Jack.”

“And you’ve been dating how many years now?”

“Two. As of yesterday.”

“Right. Exactly. You’re being ridiculous Ryan. Gavin’s come away plenty of times before and doesn’t he always come back the same as before?”

“Yeah just…” Ryan sighed, knowing Jack was right and he was probably worrying over nothing. Probably. “Just it felt different this time alright?”

“Ryan…” Ryan could hear the deep breath through the phone “Stop being an idiot.”

“Fine.” Ryan knew he wasn’t going to win this one, Jack was right. “Do you…do you think I should have gone to pick him up at the airport anyway?”

“Nah. It’s Geoff and Griffon, he’ll be fine. They probably missed him too. Now I’m going. I was planning on actually having some dinner tonight.” Ryan laughed at that.

“Alright Jack. Thanks.”

“Any time.” And Ryan heard the familiar beep of his call being disconnected.

Suddenly the house felt too empty, too quiet again.

 

Ryan hadn’t been all that surprised a couple of days ago when Griffon had come into the office, she often came to visit, and asked that she and Geoff pick Gavin up from the airport. Of course, Ryan had misunderstood, thinking that she meant that they all would together, but the Ramsey’s quickly argued that they wanted some solo time with Gavin, after all, once he got home he was all Ryan’s.

So, although he wasn’t really happy about it, he checked with Gavin (who he was still worried sounded a little too pleased to hear it) and decided to let the Ramsey’s have their fun. After all, who was he to argue with Griffon Ramsey.

Instead, Ryan had decided he would use this time to prepare dinner for the two of them once the Brit got in, preparing the same chicken dish he had made the first time Gavin had come to his house for dinner, setting the table with candles included, to truly set the ‘two year anniversary’ vibe.

But the longer he sat there, ‘faffing’ with his laptop on the sofa and constantly looking behind him at the romantic table set for two, the more he regretted agreeing to Griffon. Although she had assured him they wouldn’t be long, he knew what the three of them could be like together, they could be out drinking long into the early hours of tomorrow. God he missed Gavin.

Looking at the clock, Ryan noticed that, provided there weren’t any last minute delays, Gavin’s flight should have got in about twenty minutes ago. If he was going straight home he probably would be there soon. If.

He missed Gavin so fucking much.

 

A little less than fifteen minutes later, Ryan found his thoughts were interrupted by a strong bang on the front door. While he hoped it was Gavin, he soon realised:

  1.       Gavin had keys



And

  1.       Gavin was probably still at some shitty bar somewhere with Geoff and Griffon



The disappointment of these realisations made Ryan consider leaving whoever it was at the front door in favour of his wallowing on the couch, but another knock told him otherwise. At least he could tell whoever it was to go away.

He opened the door slowly, barely having time to react as he was greeted with an armful of Brit, as Gavin launched himself at Ryan, throwing his arms round his neck and his legs around his waist. Ryan, startled, almost dropped him, quickly rushing to wrap his amrs around Gavin’s waist and squeezing him probably a little too hard, their foreheads pressed together just staring at each other.

“You guys are fucking ridiculous.” Geoff muttered dragging Gavin’s suitcase behind him. How he had ended up taking it Ryan had no idea, but he honestly didn’t care. Gavin pushed his head forward for a second, giving Ryan a quick kiss before wriggling so that he was standing, his arms and legs unwrapped from Ryan but his back still pressed firmly against him, Ryan’s arms still wrapped around his waist.

“Right. We’re going.” Griffon was standing next to Geoff now, arms folded across her chest as she gave Ryan a look he couldn’t quite place, but it suddenly made him feel kind of uncomfortable, which seemed to be the point, as she then grinned and gently took Geoff by the arm, walking back to their car.

Geoff gave Gavin one final look that Ryan just missed, leaving his bag in the hallway and contently leaving with Griffon.

 

Later, after a fair amount of unpacking, cleaning, and then a delicious dinner, the two men were curled up on the sofa, Ryan facing the TV with Gavin next to him, with his legs thrown over his lap.

“I missed you.” Ryan didn’t really think before the words left his mouth, but he didn’t regret them. Gavin looked at him and gave him a genuine smile that even without words lifted Ryan’s heart. He hadn’t expected the words back. Gavin didn’t need to say them back for Ryan to know he did.

Nothing else was said for another couple of minutes, the quite blare of the TV not quite enough to distract the men’s gaze from each other, until Gavin broke it. He shifted so that his legs weren’t over Ryan’s lap, and he was instead sitting by his side, looking straight ahead.

“Ryan. You know I love you.” He said quietly, and suddenly Ryan had to force himself not to panic. Gavin…he hadn’t done something… had he?

“Course Gav.” Ryan tried not to let his sudden worries show “I love you too.”

“No, I mean,” Gavin shifted again so that he was now facing Ryan, gently taking the gents bigger hands in his “I really love you.”

“Gavin…” Ryan sighed, looking at the lad’s worried expression “Is something wrong?”

“No!” Gavin violently shook his head “No. Shit. I knew I’d be bad at this. Geoff said I’d be fine but god I don’t…” He was silenced by Ryan’s lips suddenly on top of his, gentle and calming. No matter how worried Ryan was, his biggest fear was if Gavin himself was okay.

“It’s okay Gavin. I’m not going anywhere. Just say what you need to say.” The sweet smile that Ryan gave Gavin was more than enough to give him the courage he needed.

“I uuh…” Gavin stopped for a moment to clear his throat, and Ryan barely noticed one of his hands leave his own, reaching for something in his back pocket. “So we’ve been together a really long time right? And whenever I go away and come back you always tell me how you’ve missed me, and I never say it back.” Ryan nodded slowly, not sure where this was going. “But the thing is, I do, every time, all the time, but I’m scared you know, that if I admit it I won’t be able to go, and I have to don’t I? For work and stuff.” Gavin paused to take a deep breath.

“But the point is. I never say it and even so you know I do, because you know me, and you’ve understood me when no one else has, and I feel I understand you better than I’ve ever understood anyone. I love you, James Ryan Haywood, and, well, if you would maybe marry me, then that would probably make me happiest guy on the planet. Ever.” Gavin had now brought a small black box out his pocket, and was holding it open to Ryan, and silver band shining on the inside.

“Gavin…” Ryan slow breathed, his heart beating so loudly he was sure the other man could hear it. “Yes. Gavin. Oh god yes.” He reached forward, pulling Gavin onto him so that he was straddling his lap and before he had time to react Ryan brought their lips together in a kiss that was far longer and more passionate than any they’d exchanged since Gavin’s return.

And when they finally stopped because they had to breathe, the grin on Gavin’s face made Ryan feel as if he had to be solid competition for the happiest man on earth right then.

Gavin’s slender fingers gently ran over his hand, slipping the ring onto his finger and he sighed, content with how right it felt to have that there.

**Author's Note:**

> It's stupidly late and I'm sleepy but I had the sudden urge to write this.  
> It's probably full of mistakes so feel free to point out any for me to correct :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, CC is always welcome <3


End file.
